1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to an apparatus that is used to guide power tools when in use and to provide a means to attach an outside vacuum system to it to remove sawdust, small pieces of wood, etc. from the workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified by examples of devices used to vacuum up dust but are quite complicated, bulky and expensive. The present day vacuum devices have to be built into the power tools. Examples are routers, belt sanders, pad sanders, etc., where the vacuum system draws dust up through the handle and is deposited into a bag.
The instant invention however offers a substantial improvement over the prior art as more fully described hereinafter.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a more suitable type of power tool waste collector that is economical, adapatable to existing power tools and easy to use.